


Snowed In With You

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Weather, Coffee Shops, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: A Secret Santa fic! I was given that they liked fluffy domestic Klance and coffee shop aus! So here is mine!It's christmas eve and Klance find themselves SNOWED in together!!





	Snowed In With You

[10:44AM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Hey Keith, we hit out first rest stop. We are still sad that you didn't come with us. :(  
[10:44AM, 12.24.18] Adam: yeah. My family is gonna be sad that you aren't here. They all love you.  
[10:45AM, 12.24.18] Keith: that is really doubtful. But it's okay guys, I really do have a big research paper. Have fun and just let me know when you get there. 

Keith shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his laptop bag and took it out to the living room. The apartment was too quiet without his brother and brother-in-law there. So he might as well save some money on their electricity bill and get heat and free wifi from the coffee shop down the street. His phone buzzed at least 8 more times as Shiro and Adam accosted him in their group text, but he ignored it to put on his black coat and gloves, then donning his favorite maroon beanie. The only visible color on him. He grabbed his keys and bag again and headed out into the cold. 

It was snowing again today, a little heavier than it had been recently, but Keith didn't seem to mind it. He liked it almost as much as he liked rain. It gave the city a softer, quieter feel, like when he lived closer to the forest. The city was great for many reasons, but it was just so loud, always. The coffee shop was only two blocks away, so it was a relatively quick walk.

He entered and looked around. There were a few people sitting together at tables and behind the drink bar two people were working. Someone he didn't recognize, so they were either new or worked the late shift, and the chatty barista, Lance.

It's not that he disliked Lance, but he could be a distraction, a cute one, but a distraction nonetheless. Keith walked up to the register where Lance had just taken over. 

With a beaming smile, Lance greeted Keith with his usual, “what kind of hot leaf water can I make for you today?”

“I'm sorry, but tea is a refined drink, unlike your bean juice.” Keith rolled his eyes. “But I’ll take the usual. Ginger Tea with honey.”

“You sure? I hear our seasonal Gingerbread Spice tea is better. Or you could go traditional and get Peppermint tea.” Lance gave him a onceover, “You could use a little spice in your life Mr. Black Parade.”

Keith scoffed and held out his card, “No. Just Ginger tea, Judgy Judy.”

Lance gaped at him a moment and then took his card, “Wow Keith, I didn’t know you had that in you.” He rings him up and hands back the card. “I like this side of you.”

“I like A side of you, but I’m not telling you which one.” Keith took his card back and shoved it in his wallet. 

“What do you mean A side? You should like all sides of me!” Lance did a little spin. “I’m gorgeous! Inside and out!”

Keith shook his head’ “Okay Gorgeous. Don’t forget about my tea.” Keith smirked and headed to his usual spot at the bar. The one next to the wall where less people could sit near him and he could plug in his phone or laptop. He could also coincidentally watch Lance work. As he settled in he pulled out his phone and took off his jacket and gloves, opting to keep the beanie on for a bit. Once he was all settled and had his laptop arranged and starting up, he checked his phone. Unsurprisingly in the 30 minutes since he left the house, had had 10 texts.

[10:46AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Don’t doubt my family!! We’re a lovers, not fighters! If you don’t believe me, I’ll fight you!!  
[10:46AM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Keith they love you!! Good luck with your paper!  
[10:47AM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Wow babe. So loving. LOL  
[10:47AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Jsafbidfbia IM SORRY!! Have fun Keith! Don’t stay locked up all week! But dont get distracted either!  
[10:55AM, 12.24.18] Shiro: GO GET SOME TEA AND BE GAY AJFASJFA  
[10:55AM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Sorry! Caps!  
[10:57AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Back on the road! Takashi says “Go. Be Gay.”  
[10:59AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Why aren’t you texting us back?  
[11:00AM, 12.24.18] Adam: We need both attention and validation, Keith!  
[11:01AM, 12.24.18] Adam: We are gay. We don’t make the rules!

Keith rolled his eyes and started typing out a response when his phone went off again.

[11:16AM, 12.24.18] Adam: KEITH! You can't just ignore us!!  
[11:17AM, 12.24.18] Keith: OMG Calm down! I walked to the coffee shop!! And I’ll never get this paper done if you are going to constantly text me all day. >:[

“That’s some aggressive texting.” Lance slid Keith’s tea across the bar followed by honey. “A spot of honey for the sweet thang on the other side of the bar?”

“Wow. That was bad.” Keith responded without looking up from his phone. “And my brother is just nagging me. He probably thinks I’ll die because I’m home alone for christmas.”

“YOU'RE WHAT?!” 

Keith looked up and frowned. “Calm down and be quiet.”

“You can’t just spend Christmas alone.” Lance gawked. “Who are you going to spend the day with? Who are you going to open presents with? Wake up early and try to catch Santa?”

“Santa isn’t real.”

Lance gasped just as loudly as he had been ranting and spun around to look at his coworker, “Nyma! Did. You. Hear. Him?! Santa--” he sputtered and turned back to Keith, “Take that back.”

“You can’t be serious…” Lance just stared at him, waiting. Keith sighed, “Look, I was the kid that didn’t have a santa. Just pretend I was Jewish or something. You can keep Santa and I’ll have a quiet day alone tomorrow to work on my report.”

“Nope. No way. Not happening. I’m going to teach you the meaning of christmas today.”

Keith sighed, “Can you do that next week? I really have to work on this report.”

“Not a chance, buddy. This cannot wait. It's an emergency. A Christmas Crisis.”

Keith hummed in response as he added honey to his tea. “Sure Lance. And you're who? Santa's little helper?”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I'm like Buddy the Elf. And the best way to spread Christmas cheer--” Lance grins and turns up the Christmas music, “is singing loud for all to hear!” He then joining in with the music, dramatically singing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ to Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes and waited for the song to end, watching Lance and sipping his tea. Luckily, they song was already half-way through when Lance turned it up, so he didn't have to wait long. “Are you like this with all your customers?”

“Only the cute ones.” Keith gaped at him and before he could respond, Lance walked away to help a new customer. Keith picked up his phone again.

[11:26AM, 12.24.18] Keith: GAYPANIC  
[11:26AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Takashi says good luck. What happened?  
[11:27AM, 12.24.18] Keith: He’s being super flirty and I can’t tell if it’s interest or just normal him amped up on Christmas Cheer.  
[11:28AM, 12.24.18] Keith: Panic cancelled. He’s flirting with some girl. It’s super obvious. He’s probably just being nice to me.  
[11:31AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Takashi and I have discussed it and you need to make your move.

Keith put his phone down and drank his tea while opening up his report files on his laptop, keeping a keen eye on where Lance was in the shop. Noticing how he talked to everyone and how kind he was. Of course he was extra friendly today. It was Christmas Eve, Lance was a cheerful person that obviously loves the holiday, he was wearing reindeer antlers with his apron, so Keith wasn’t special.

[11:40AM, 12.24.18] Keith: Thanks, but no. Anyways, turning my phone off for a bit. Drive safe. TTYL  
[11:41AM, 12.24.18] Adam: Okay bud. Check-in in a few hours? Okay? We’ll give you a route update. <3 Adashi

Keith turned his phone off and put it in his bag and went back to focusing on his paper and putting in his headphones to tune out the christmas music. He only seemed to notice that a few hours had passed when Lance leaned across the bar and took his cup. “You aren’t still drinking this, are you? It's ice cold.” 

“Oh. Uhh,” Keith looked up and blinked, surprised how close Lance was, “what?” He took his headphones out.

“Have you been drinking iced tea?” Lance smirked.

“No? Is it that cold? I kind of forgot about it.”

Lance laughed, “I’ll make you a new one.”

“What? It’s fine. I’ll drink it. You’ve got better things to do.”

“It’s literally just you and me here. I just sent Nyma home because it’ll probably be dead the rest of the day.”

“Oh. Uh, do you want me to go? So you can close early?”

“Nah man, Boss wants us to stay open for any last minute person getting off work or something. You’re fine.” Lance walked away dumping Keith’s current tea and putting the cup in the dirty dishes, then going to get a clean one. 

Keith looked around and the shop really was empty, how long had they been alone? He had gotten a significant amount of if report done, which means he should probably check his phone. He pulled it out and turned it on as Lance walked back over. 

“I made it extra hot, just like you, so don’t burn yourself.” 

“Ijus- you-how-uh--” Keith sputtered and huffed, ducking behind his laptop to hide his blush. “Thanks.” 

Lance chuckles and put his chin on his hands above the counter, “Cute. So, what are you working on so diligently?”

“The uh--” Keith cleared his throat, “the effects of climate change on the polar bear populations.”

“Oohhh. So, you’re like a smarty pants too? Damn, if only you liked Christmas, you’d be the complete package.”

Keith sighed, “It’s not that I don’t like christmas, It’s just never been an important part of life for me. Most of my christmases were spent in an orphanage or foster care.”

“Oh…Keith, I’m sorry. I’ll drop it.” 

“It’s okay. you didn’t know.”

Lance stood up and hit the counter. “Are you planning on eating today? I was going to order from the Mexican place next door. They have the best tamales. You can’t have Christmas without tamales. Why don’t you eat with me?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure. That sounds great...I haven’t actually eaten today.”

“Perfect. What do you like? Tamales? Enchiladas? Tacos?”

“Tamales sound good. Or uh, you can pick. I’m not very picky.”

“You got it. One surprise lunch, coming up!” Lance walked away to the back, presumably to order.

Keith rubbed his face and stared where Lance had just been. “Holy shit.” He picked up his phone and checked his texts.

[1:48PM, 12.24.18] Adam: Made it to our lunch stop!! Takashi almost missed the exit and then we would have had to go a mile out of our way just to get back! He’s been temporarily banned from carpool karaoke. How is your report going?  
[2:01PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Hey bud! Really missing you. First Christmas apart...It feels so weird.  
[2:05PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Sorry. That was mushy. Hope your paper is going well. Check-in soon?

Keith looked at the time and sighed, then texted them back.

[2:34PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Sorry guys! I was in the zone. I got a lot done! How was lunch?  
[2:34PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: It was great! We just left. Adam is driving now. Did you make sure to eat?  
[2:35PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I just ordered food from the mexican place next door and then I’m going to eat here at the coffee shop.  
[2:36PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: They don’t mind if you eat other food there?  
[2:36PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I guess not. Lance asked if I wanted anything since he is eating there.  
[2:40PM, 12.24.18] Adam: KEITH ARE YOU ON A DATE??  
[2:41PM, 12.24.18] Keith: what? No. He's just being nice.  
[2:42PM, 12.24.18] Keith: AREN'T YOU DRIVING?!  
[2:42PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: HE ALMOST KILLED US TO PULL OVER AND TEXT YOU!  
[2:43PM, 12.24.18] Keith: jfc don't do that. I'm just eating food you psycho.  
[2:44PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Adam says you'll regret those words when we get home. Enjoy your date. ;) update us later!

Keith groaned and put his phone down as Lance came back out.

“They said I called just in time! They've also been dead for the last two hours so they're closing up early. They'll be ready in 30 minutes and they're even gonna drop them off for us!” Lance grinned. 

“Oh. Cool. I’ll grab some cash.”

“What? No way. My treat.” Lance winked. “I appreciate the company. Boss wanted me to stay open til 5 anyways.” He leaned over the bar, “How is the paper coming?”

“I...got distracted. So not very far.”

“Oh. I’ll let you focus then…” Lance sighed and pulled back, but stopped when Keith grabbed his hand.

“No! I uh-- it’s not you. My brother was texting me. I like talking to you. You’re not a distraction.” Keith’s cheeks tinged in pink and he pulled his hand back slowly. “But uh, if you have work to do…”

Lance grinned, “You are the only one in here, what work could I possibly have to do?” He moved to lean over the bar again. “So, are you going to tell me how I can save the polar bears?”

“Do you actually want to know?”

“Hell yes! Give me all the juicy details. Wait!” Lance suddenly pulled away back to his side of the counter, “Lemme make myself a drink and then you can show me everything you’ve got. I’ll come around to your side.” Before Keith could respond, Lance ran off to the back and came back with a personalized mug with his name written in cursive and covered in polar bears wearing scarves and santa hats. 

Keith stared at the mug in disbelief and picked up his phone and sent a picture to the group chat.

[2:57PM, 12.24.18] Keith: <> WHAT. THE. FUCK.  
[2:59PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Oh! That’s a really cute mug!!  
[2:59PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Shiro that is not the point of this text!! I Just told him I was writing about polar bears and now he has this mug???  
[3:00PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Adam and I agree that it’s fate. You’ve found your soulmate. Congrats!! Bring him over for dinner when we get back! :D  
[3:01PM, 12.24.18] Keith: OMG STAHP! I’m done with you two.  
[3:01PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: :) Love you bud. Keep us updated.

Keith put his phone down and tried to rub the blush from his face. 

“Siblings are the worst. You’re younger, right? Your brother is the buff one with the white hair? The silver fox?” Lance snickered.

“Yeah. That’s h-- The WHAT??”

Lance laughed loudly. “Yeah!! We totally all call him that here. Like, shit, he’s hot, but why does he have white hair? So now that’s his nickname. Most of the girls call his husband the ‘Lucky Guy’.”

“I hate this whole conversation….”

Lance grinned and poured his coffee into his mug, “Don’t worry, I’m not lusting after your brother or his attractive husband.”

Keith shot him a disgusted look and took a drink of his tea. “Good. Now do you want to know about the polar bears or not?”

“Yes!” Lance put his mug down and skittered around the bar and slid onto the stool next to him. “Okay, lay it on me, Keithy boy. Tell me how to save the cutest bears in the world.”

“I- the- Kei-” huffed and stared at his computer. “Okay. Polar bears.”

Lance laughed and leaned closer, “Mhmm. The cutest bears in the world. You should name it that.”

“I am not naming my research paper that.”

“You’re loss. So, why are they dying?” Lance looked at his screen with true intrigue. 

Keith spent the next hour telling Lance everything. Lance never lost interest and even asked thought provoking questions, sending Keith searching for new proof to support his thesis. There attention was only pulled away when the chime on the door went off and someone walked in carrying two plastic bags and closed the door behind them. 

“Oh! Food!” Lance sat up from the place he had taken against Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll go grab my cash!” 

Keith sighed as the chill from the lack of body contact spread across his arm and shoulder. He watched Lance come back and pay the delivery girl. With a grin, Lance carried the bags over to Keith, “Ready for the best fucking christmas food?”

“The best? We’ll see.” He smirked, “But I guess I don’t have much to compare it to. Shiro is a terrible cook, so we usually just have what I feel like making. Last year we went to Adam’s family, but they had a ‘white Christmas’ as they called it.”

“Oh yikes. This will be better. I promise.” Lance smiled and started unbagging everything, placing everything on the bar in front of them. “I just got food for us to share. I hope that’s okay. If not, pick what you like and I’ll eat the rest.”

“That sounds perfect, thanks. For all of it.” Keith smiled and closed his laptop, pushing it to the side. “I’m actually a lot further on my paper now, and you bought me food. You’re pretty-- helpful.” 

“Oh yeah? Glad to be of service.” Lance slid back into his seat next to Keith. “She said it was snowing pretty good, so it's good you have boots. You should probably head out after you eat.”

“Ehh. I’m not in a rush to go back to an empty apartment. It’s cozy here. And I’ve gotten more done in the last few hours than I have in the last two days.”

“So you’re enjoying my company?” Lance grinned and leaned against Keith’s shoulder. “You know...good food and good company are very important factors of Christmas cheer. It’s almost like you might understand the meaning of Christmas already.”

Keith rolled his eyes and looked over at Lance, “Let’s not go jumping to any conclusions. Good food and good company are factors to many non-Christmas related functions.”

“Yeah? And how many functions do you attend that there is actually good food and good company? You don’t really seem the party type.”

“That...is none of your business. Eat your food before it gets cold.” Keith reached over and grabbed a tamale and dropped it on his plate. 

“Careful. They’re hot.” Lance carefully grabbed his own and set it down. Looking beside him, Lance fought back a laugh. “What are you doing? Have you ever had a tamale before?”

Keith stopped and frowned, “No...what am I doing wrong?”

“First off, you have to take the banana leaf off. You don’t eat that. It’s just there to give it form and hold the masa together while they steam.” Lance unwrapped the tamale for Keith and tossed the leaf in the bag the food had been delivered in. “Second, I always have my tamales with hot sauce or salsa. I suppose this is optional, but it’s better with it.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Keith watched Lance prepare his own tamale. “What’s better?”

“Huh?”

“What’s better, hot sauce or salsa?”

Lance grinned. “Oh. Here. I’ll prep it for you. What can you handle spicy wise?”

“Uhh...I’ll snack on kimchi?”

“Cool. You’re fine with spice.” Lance took his plate and drizzled a dark red and then a green sauce over the tamale, then put a line of pico down the middle of the tamale and a dollop of sour cream on the side. “Here you go. One tamale with the works.”

Keith smiled and took his plate back. “This looks more appetizing than when you first handed it to me.”

“That’s because everything is better when you put something on top of it.” Lance smirked and started topping his own tamale.

Keith inhaled and choked on his bite of tamale, coughing a little and staring at Lance with watery eyes, “Wh-at?”

“Yeah. Pizza is better with toppings, ice cream, tamales…” Lance continued muttering under his breath, “...me.”

Keith took a sip of his tea and looked at him, “R-right….pizza.” 

“Mhmm!” Lance smiled and started eating, “So, Mr. Scrooge, you at least watch Christmas movies, right?”

“Uh...not really? I’ve seen the Grinch and uh...Rudolph?”

“Tell me it’s not just those two….”

Keith frowned and took another bite, shrugging and looking away. “Movies weren’t a big priority.”

“Okay, well, give me your computer. We are watching something right now. Do you have netflix? If not, I do.” Lance started clearing space in front of them. “We have to watch Elf. It’s a modern classic!” 

“I-- yeah, I have net- you aren’t going to get in trouble?”

“Nope. Boss loves me, plus, who is going to tell? You? I think I’m pretty safe. Now hand over the laptop.” Lance moves the last container and took the laptop from Keith, setting it up and opening Netflix.

Keith sat quietly eating his tamale and watching Lance. He was so excited and passionate over such simple things. It was almost cute. 

Lance queued up the movie and excitedly turned towards him, “Ready?! Get comfy. Do you have enough tea? I’m not stopping this to make you more.”

Keith laughed and looked in his cup, “I think I’ll survive, but what are you going to do if you get another customer?”

Lance groaned, “Do you really think I’ll get anyone else, but you in here?”

“Fair point. Okay, yeah. I’m ready for you to attempt to get me to care about another Hallmark Holiday.”

Lance gasped. “That's it! A Hallmark Christmas movie is next!”

“Mmm, Adam’s favorite. But you’ll have to save that for another time. It’s already,” Keith checked his phone, “quarter to four.”

“Oh. Then we better start!” Lance hit play and pulled his plate back to him and took his spot against Keith’s shoulder. “Prepare to be sleighed with Christmas cheer.”

“You did not…” 

“Oh yes I did!” Lance grinned and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, “Now shh. The movie started.” 

Keith shook his head and glanced over at him, “Okay.” 

The boys sat comfortably watching the movie, Lance singing and quoting along with the scenes while eating his lunch in between. Keith spent most of the movie barely finishing his tamale while watching Lance instead of the movie. 

As Michael started reading Santa’s Christmas list to the world, Lance turned to Keith expectantly. Keith bit his lip and quickly looked away from Lance back to the laptop. 

“Wh-what?” Keith glanced at Lance and then back to the screen.

“Wasn’t that cute? He just called her out.”

“Oh! Right! Y-eah! She really should have uh-- listened…?”

Lance stopped the movie and squinted at him. “Are you even watching the movie?”

“No.”

“Seriously?!” Lance huffed. “What are you even watching then?”

“You. Ah- I mean--” Keith swallowed and bit his lip. “I was…”

Lance grinned and leaned closer, “Do you like watching me?”

“Yes-- shit. I--” Keith covered his face and looked away, “Can we please finish the movie?” 

Lance smiled and kept his eyes on Keith, “You are really honest. And really cute when you blush.”

“I’m not blushing!” Keith huffed and looked back at Lance as the pink spread across his cheeks and to his ears. “Can we please finish the movie?”

“Mhmmm. Fine, but you really need to eat more.” Lance spun and prepped another tamale. “Now pay attention to the movie, you can stare at me any other day.” Lance smirked and started the move again.

Keith made sure to pay attention to the movie and finish the two more tamales and rice that Lance put onto his plate. As the credits started to roll, Keith’s phone buzzed, but his attention was pulled away as Lance turned to him. 

“So. What did you think? Of the movie. I think I know what you think of me.”

Keith huffed, “It was cute. Very Christmassy.”

Lance laughed, “I hope so. It is called ‘Elf’.”

“Shut up. Don’t you have to close up?” Keith grabbed his phone.

“Mmmm, yeah. I’ll clean up and shut down shop. Take your time.”

“Thanks. I’ll uh, walk you home. If that’s--”

“I’d love it. Thanks!” Lance hopped up and went to the back of the shop.

Keith rubbed his face and checked his phone.

[5:13PM, 12.24.18] Adam: HOW IS THE DATE GOING?!!!  
[5:13PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: We made it. I got a weather report that the storm took a turn for a worse. Get home soon. Hopefully you’re already home.  
[5:14PM, 12.24.18] Adam: BABE!!! He’s an adult and will be fine!! SPILL THE TEA KEITH!!  
[5:26PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I want to die. I’m still here. We watched a movie.  
[5:26PM, 12.24.18] Keith: He watched a movie.  
[5:26PM, 12.24.18] Adam: YAAASSSS!!! GET SOME KEITH!!!  
[5:27PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I watched him. adjlbdjgddbfda  
[5:27PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Please tell me you’re actually at least flirting and not just staring.  
[5:28PM, 12.24.18] Adam: Keith, PLEASE don’t flirt like your brother. You won’t get anywhere.  
[5:29PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Marrying you is nowhere?  
[5:30PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Can you two please do this in person and help me?!  
[5:30PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I offered to walk him home.  
[5:31PM, 12.24.18] Adam: GOOD! Offer to carry his things, make sure he is warm enough, sacrifice your beanie for him!!  
[5:31PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Don’t let yourself freeze. Tell him he looks cute and he’s your favorite barista and he’s the only one that always makes your drink right.

“Who are you texting now?” Lance leaned over the bar and collected their lunch trash.

Keith jumped and slammed his phone down. “My- uh- my brother and his uh-his husband. They finally made it to his family’s house.”

“Ah. Well tell the Silver fox and his husband to have a good Christmas for me. Their favorite. I am their favorite, right?”

“Uh...yeah? I guess. They said you're nice.” Keith took a deep breath and looked up at Lance with a smile, “You're my favorite.”

Lance grinned and brushed his hand across Keith's as he took his plate. Locking eyes with him, his grin turned into a smirk, “You're my favorite customer.” Lance took the plate with the rest of the trash and went it the backroom again.

Keith let out a frustrated noise and picked up his phone again.

[5:37PM, 12.24.18] Keith: jduxywbrkxhs I CANT DO THIS  
[5:38PM, 12.24.18] Adam: Yes you ducking can!!  
[5:38PM, 12.24.18] Adam: FUCKING**  
[5;40PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I can't!! I keep saying the first thing that comes to mind and he probably thinks I'm an idiot.  
[5:41PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: what has he said that makes you think that?  
[5:42PM, 12.24.18] Adam: what has he said in general?  
[5:42PM, 12.24.18] Keith: nothing I guess. I gotta go. Need to clean up my shit before he finishes closing the shop.  
[5:43PM, 12.24.18] Adam: D: but you didn't even tell us what he's said about you!  
[5:43PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: okay. Get home safe. Text us when you get home.  
[5:44PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: BABE! We love you Keith. Ignore Adam.  
[5:45PM, 12.24.18] Adam: Dont ignore Adam. I want a full report when you get home. ;) which will hopefully be late.  
[5:46PM, 12.24.18] Keith: OMG BYE

Keith locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, ignoring it as it buzzed several more times with texts. He proceeded to shut down his laptop and gather his research materials together and put them in his bag. As he wrapped up his phone charger, Keith could feel eyes on him and turned to find Lance leaning across the bar again. 

“Sorry. I'm almost done. Did you finish already?”

Lance wore a smirk, looking him up and down. “Almost. Just had to get our mugs, but got distracted by someone's assets.”

Keith gaped at him like a fish out of water, “You can't just-- I-- Lance!”

“I can and I did.” Lance smirked, “And I like what I saw.” 

Keith groaned and rubbed his face, “How can you just say these things?”

“Because it's true and I like to see you blush. Now, I'm going to clean these and then you are going to walk me home.” Lance gave him another once-over and then disappeared into the back.

Keith shoved his charger into his bag and then ran his hands over his face. He whispered to himself, “He's going to eat me alive.” Finally he placed his laptop in his bag and closed it up as Lance came back with his arms full of clothing.

“Do you have enough clothes there?”

“Probably not. I don't do cold well. But no one bothered to ask me when we moved here two years ago. So instead, I get to wear nine layers.” Lance huffed as he unrolled the sleeves of his blue flannel he was wearing and secured them at his wrists. Keith watched as Lance then pulled on a Christmas sweater.

“You would.”

“What?” Lance grinned. “It's punny!!” He looked down at his shirt as he pointed it out to Keith and read aloud, “Oh snap! Get it? Because the gingerbread man's leg snapped off.”

Keith shook his head, “Yes I get it.”

“Good. I can't have a date with someone that doesn't get puns.” Lance grinned and wrapped a blanket scarf around his neck before pulling on an army green snow jacket with fur around the hood. “Okay.” He pulled gloves from one of the pockets, “I'm ready.”

Keith pulled on his gloves and jacket. “Okay. Let's go.” Keith grabbed his bag and head for the door as Lance turned off all the lights. He frowned at the white film of snow on the glass door and pushed against it, but the door didn't budge. “Hey Lance, does the door often freeze shut?”

“What? No.” He walked over and frowned at Keith, still pushing against the door. “I locked the door when I started cleani….” he trailed off as he noticed the door unlocked. He reached around Keith and wiped at the fogged over glass and frowned. “Is that snow on the glass?”

“Yeah. The wind was probably blowing it this way.”

“No...but wait.” He continued wiping the glass towards the top of the door. “Holy shit. No. No no. Oh fuck. No. This can't be-- we can't-- Fuck. Fuck.” Lance frantically wiped at the glass until a very visible distinction was made. They could see the buildings across the street, but anything below chest height was gone. Buried in snow.

“Fuck.”

Lance let out a panicked whine and hit the glass, “let me out!” 

Keith jumped and then moved between Lance and the door. “Hey. Let's not do that. That door is one of the many things keeping the snow out. We can't afford to break it.”

“Keith! I have to get home! It wasn't supposed to snow like this” Lance let out a shaky breath and sunk down into a squat. 

Keith kneeled down in front of him and took his hands, “It'll be okay. You're not alone. You are safe. Call your family and let them know where you are and that you're okay. Then we'll see if anyone can help us get out. Okay?” Keith rubbed his thumbs over the back on Lance's hands and smiled as Lance took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay...yeah. I'm okay. I'm going to go call mama.” Lance gave him a small smile. “Thanks Keith.”

“Of course.” Keith got to his feet and pulled Lance up with him. 

Lance smiled and suddenly hugged Keith. “Really. Thank you. I'll be right back.” Lance let go and dashed off to the back, pulling out his phone and starting a call.

Keith turned to stare at the door a moment and then locked it and moved to the closest table, setting down his bag and taking his gloves off. He pulled out his phone and had three unread texts.

[5:47PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: ADAM!  
[5:48PM, 12.24.18] Adam: You could use our place too. Condoms and lube are in the nightstand. ;) gotta be sa djdhsnsvdh  
[5:49PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Adam has had his phone revoked. If you need him, I will relay the messages.  
[6:17PM,12.24.18] Keith: so, update. Don't freak out, but I'm snowed in at the coffee shop.

Instantaneously Keith's phone began to vibrate with a call. He groaned and answered. “Hi Shiro.”

“What do you mean you're trapped?”

“I said I was snowed in.”

“That's the same thing! How deep is it? Is the door maybe just stuck? Can you get out?”

“It's chest deep. We are going to call the fire department, but you know how snow ins go. We won't be a priority because we are safe in a building that has food, water, and electricity.”

“Well, you should be a priorit- Adam!” Shiro's voice got more distant as the phone was stolen from him.

“Takashi calm down.” There was a beep and then Adam continued, “You're on speaker. Don't say anything you don't want my parents to hear.”

“You raised an obnoxious son.”

“Wow. Okay, that is unnecessary right now.”

“Keith, are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah. Shiro. Really, everything is fine. I've got my phone, I've got my laptop, there is a couch. We’ll sleep here and be out by morning.”

“Fine. But I want updates. Let me know what the fire department says. Let me know when you're going to bed. When you wake up. When you get--”

“Takashi. Hey.” Adam kissed his cheek, “He is okay. Keith has great survival instincts. Don't worry. He'll give us all the important updates, right Keith?”

“Yeah. I'll keep you up to date. Now can I go? I want to call the fire department before Lance freaks out again.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Shiro sighed. “We love you Keith.”

“I love you guys too.” Keith rubbed his arm. “I'm hanging up now.”

A chorus of goodbyes came across the phone before the call ended. He looked towards the back and could hear Lance speaking in Spanish, it sounded frantic, but it was hard to tell. With a sigh, he sat down and called the non-emergency line to the fire department. After several minutes on hold, Lance returned to the front as Keith got the response he had told Shiro and Adam he would get. He thanked the operator and hung up.

He smiled softly at Lance, “So I have good news and bad news.”

“We're stuck?”

“Yeah. That's the bad news. We're stuck until tomorrow.”

“What could possibly be the good news?”

“You get to show me a Hallmark Christmas movie now.”

Lance looked at him surprised and laughed. “Oh my God. I-” He took a breath and smiled at him, “That really is good news. I think you're starting to get the Christmas spirit bug.”

“Mmm, maybe, but I think I need you to teach me more.” He smiled and got up. “Lets watch on the couch this time. It'll be more comfortable than the bar stools.”

Lance grinned, “Or you just want to cuddle up to me. I don’t blame you. Now, you go set up, I’m making myself some hot chocolate and updating people. Do you want another tea?”

“I--” he shook his head as Lance wouldn’t let him get a word in. “More tea would be great.” He grabbed his bag and went over to the couch, shedding his coat and hat. He pulled out his laptop and started it up again and then grabbed his phone as the lights in the shop kicked back on.

[6:33PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Stuck til morning.  
[6:34PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: :C Okay. Keep me updated. I’ve been granted cell phone use at dinner because of the situation. So text me if anything changes.  
[6:35PM, 12.24.18] Keith: It’s not. I’m stuck here with the flirty cute barista and this is where I’ll die, so enjoy dinner with your in-laws.  
[6:36PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: I know you’re just being gay, but can we please not talk about dying right now?  
[6:37PM, 12.24.18] Keith: No. He's going to kill me. Now that he’s calmed down, he’s back to 100% flirtiness!! I’m going to die tonight.  
[6:38PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Flirt back!! Make a move! GETSUM!!  
[6:38PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Shiro WTF  
[6:39PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: I stole his phone. :3c  
[6:40PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Ahhh. That makes more sense. Stop making that face.  
[6:41PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: >:3c >:3c >:3c  
[6:42PM, 12.24.18] Keith: GOODNIGHT

Keith put his phone down, trading it for his laptop and logging into Netflix. He scrunched his nose as Christmas movies now filled his suggested titles section. 

“Okay! One Ginger Leaf Water and one extra hot Peppermint Hot Chocolate.” Lance came over and set the two mugs down, already having shed his gloves and jacket. “I turned the heat back on. Do you want any snacks? Don’t worry. It’s on the house. I called Coran and he knows what’s up. He said we can have anything we want.”

“Oh. Uh, I’m okay right now. I’m still good from lunch. Maybe later?”

“Sure.” Lance smiled and pulled off his scarf and tossed his on the couch. Plopping down next to Keith, he leaned against him and looking at the screen, “Oh! ‘A Royal Christmas! That one is my favorite!! At least of Hallmark movies.” Lance tapped on one of the titles in the suggestions.

“Okay. Uhh, if that’s what you want, but my laptop is not a touch screen, so can you not put fingerprints on it?”

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll go grab a cloth to wipe it off.”

“No. Just--” Keith put his hand on Lance’s thigh, “it’s fine.” 

“Okay.” Lance smiled and shifted his weight back again. “Then let's get into the holiday spirit!”

“You have enough for the both of us.”

“I’m hoping it will rub off on you.” Lance emphasized by rubbing their sides together.

Keith inhaled and kept his eyes on the screen, “Y-yeah. Maybe.” He selected the movie and relaxed slightly. “I’ll set up on the coffee table?”

“Nooo! That’s too far. Put it on our laps. And sit back. Geez. You’re so stiff!”

“i-- Okay well.. you took half my space before I could sit back.”

Lance huffed and sat forward, “Fine. Get comfy already so I can sit.”

With a sigh, Keith leaned back into the couch and put his arm across the back, angling himself more into the corner. Once he was settled, he gave Lance a slight nod and the other boy wormed in right next to Keith, tucking against his side and under his arm. He then grabbed the mugs, handing Keith’s over and tucked his feet up behind himself on the couch. With a pleased smile, he pulled the laptop to sit upon both of their legs and placed his head against Keith’s chest.

Lance blew on his hot chocolate before taking a sip. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“And you said I was the one that wanted to cuddle…” Keith muttered under his breath. Lance pretended not to hear as he grinned against the rim of his mug and took another sip. Carefully setting his tea on the table next to him, Keith turned his attention back to his computer and started the movie. “I hope this isn’t just another dramatic love story.”

“It is and you volunteered for this, so I don’t want to hear any complaints. The title screen hasn't even rolled!”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll keep quiet.”

“Good. And pay attention to this one.”

“Why? Will there be a quiz after?”

“There might be now!” 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll be ready for your post movie interrogation.” Keith shook his head and finally took a sip of his tea. He paused and looked at the mug and then at the top of Lance’s head. “This isn’t my usual tea.”

“That is correct! Good job.”

“Why?”

“What do you think of it?” He turned his head to look up at Keith.

“What is it?”

Lance groaned, “I’ll tell you after you tell me what you think.”

“It’s….a nice change.”

“HA!” Lance grinned ear to ear, “I told you that you’d Like the Gingerbread Spice tea!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile, Lance’s whole being was contagious and Keith was already showing the first symptoms that he had been infected; he could not stop smiling at the other boy.

“Yeah. Okay, I guess I can trust your opinions on tea a little more.”

“Honestly, that’s a huge win in my book!”

Keith shook his head, but kept smiling, “Watch the movie. I don’t want to miss anything.”

Lance chittered, pleased with Keith’s response and turned back to the movie, again placing his head against Keith’s chest. Keith took a calming breath, that did nothing for the pounding of his heart. The pounding that he was most certain Lance could hear. He pushed the thought aside as the title rolled across the screen, taking another drink of tea and giving the movie his full focus.

Aside from a few squeals, Lance stayed true to his word and quietly watched the movie. Keith, did his best to pay attention, but it was really difficult to focus when the cutest boy around is snuggled up to you and breathing against his neck and chest. As the credits rolled, Lance nuzzled against his chest. 

“Mmm, that was great. What did you think.”

“It was…..” he took a breath, “really cheesy. Is this really your favorite?”

“Wha-- guh--” Lance huffed and pushed off his chest, “Keeeiitthhhh!! Why are you like this? You didn't even feel a little bit of cheer, jolly, or glee?”

“If I say yes, will you stop yelling?”

“I'm not yelling, but you really didn't feel anything?”

“No. But I'd watch it again if it made you happy.”

“I-- what?” Lance's cheeks flushed slightly, “Really?” He smiled. 

“Really. And whatever other sappy or Christmas movie you want.”

“That's gay Keith.”

“Good thing I'm gay, huh?”

Lance smiled up at him, “Yeah.” He bit his lower lip as his eyes slid down to Keith's own. “It really is.” He leaned in closer, lips almost meeting when Keith suddenly got up.

“B-bathroom,” he muttered before he quickly vanished down the hall.

Lance sat staring at the place Keith had just been sitting for a full minute before groaning and flopping back to the other side of the couch and pulling out his phone.

[9:03PM, 12.24.18] Lance: I FUCKED UP!!!  
[9:04PM, 12.24.18] Pidge: Please don’t tell me you broke something.  
[9:04PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: What? What’s wrong buddy?  
[9:05PM, 12.24.18] Lance: Keith isn’t into me! Or I moved too fast. IDK it’s just akjgfabacc  
[9:06PM, 12.24.18] Pidge: Why can’t I remove myself from a group text?  
[9:07PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Pidge! That is not helpful!  
[9:08PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Lance, what happened?  
[9:12PM, 12.24.18] Pidge: jfc he’s still typing….  
[9:13PM, 12.24.18] Lance: Okay. So, like, I told you guys we are fucking snowed in after we had fucking like cuddled on the stools watching a movie and he helped me stop freaking out. And he was starting to FINALLY flirt back after all his fucking visits here. And he thinks I don’t notice him watching me? WRONG! Fuck! He’s so not as subtle as he thinks. N E WAYS! THIS BOY! THIS FUCKING B O Y!!! /GOD/ He fucking tells me that we can watch a Hallmark movie together because I said I love them. And then THEN HE SAYS “lets watch on the couch its more comfy.” AND WE FUCKING CUDDLE ON THE COUCH DURING THE MOVIE!!! Like FUCK it was so cute and we watched my favorite one and I’ve been flirting my ass off all day guys!!! And so it ends and I ask if he likes it and he says no, but hed watch it again if itd make me happy??!!!! my heart fucking burst!!! Like, can I fucking marry this man??? And we are so fucking close, I laid on his chest the whole fucking movie and AHHHHH!!!! And so it finally FINALLY feels right and I lean in to kiss him and he fucking books it!! He fucking ran away and Ifucking! sbabhs I think my heart broke. I want to cry!! What did I do wrong?????

After a taking a few minutes to calm down and be yelled at via text by Adam, Keith had come back out, but stopped at the end of the counter and watched Lance text feverishly. He looked confused and frustrated and Keith knew it was his fault. He had to fix this. It’s not as if he hasn’t kissed anyone before, but why did the thought of kissing Lance make him so nervous? Taking a steadying breath, Keith walked back over to the couch and sat down. “Now who is typing aggressively?”

Lance jumped and dropped his phone. “Don’t just sneak up on a guy like that!” Lance leaned to pick up his phone as Keith also leaned to grab it, fingers brushing against Keith’s. “Sorr--” He cut himself off as he looked up and was met with beautiful violet eyes, just inches from his, their noses almost touching. 

“Don’t be.” Keith smirked, “I’m not.” He let out a puff of laughter as their breath mingled. 

Lance could barely comprehend the whiplash he was getting from the other boy and averted his eyes down to Keith’s lips. He took a deep breath and bit his own lip, pulling his hand to his chest, abandoning his phone to the floor.

“I’ve got it,” Keith leaned closer and their cheeks nearly brushed as Lance pulled back, blushing. “Here.” Keith offered Lance his phone as he leaned back up. “Sorry for making you drop it.”

Lance took it and shook his head. “Ah. Thanks. No. It’s fine.” He held his phone tight and slid back into the corner of the couch and pulled his legs up. “You can wor--”

“Let’s watch another movie. And uh...maybe eat something. It's been awhile.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. I can get you something.” Lance looked back at the drink station, “I could make us some drinks too. For the movie…” Lance looked back at him and smiled, “We should watch something you want this time.” Lance stood and started walking to the service area. “We have sandwiches I can heat up? Or pastries? Uhh, not much else since we are closed til the 26th.”

“You don’t have to get it for me. I really doubt your boss would get mad if the poor customer that got locked in with you went to the back to get his own food,” Keith made to follow Lance back, but was stopped by a firm palm against his chest.

“Nope. No way. Not happening. You can wait here like a good customer, and I will service you.” Lance pulled away and waited to make sure that Keith would stay put. Once satisfied, Lance headed for the back room and opened a fridge. “Turkey and provolone or roast beef and swiss?”

“Roast beef.” Came the reply from right behind him, making Lance jump and spin around. 

“I told you to wait!”

Keith leaned forward, chest against Lance’s own and whispered in his ear, “I didn’t say I would.” He grabbed a sandwich with a smirk and walked back out to the front.

Lance stood in place and could feel his cheeks heating up. What had changed? How was Keith effecting him like this? He groaned and pulled out his phone to 13 missed texts.

[9:16PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: You didn’t do anything wrong. If he doesn’t see how great you are then that is his loss.  
[9:17PM, 12.24.18] Pidge: Nah. He had a Gay Panic™️  
[9:17PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Yeah, I agree with Pidge. I think he likes you, but panicked. But if he breaks your heart, i’ll break him.  
[9:19PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Lance? Text us back buddy.

He sighed and texted them back.

[9:37PM, 12.24.18] Lance: Ahh. I sure hope you guys are right because holy crow he’s giving me whiplash! First he was running away and now he keeps leaning in super close and whispering in my ear and shit. HHHHHHHHH!!!! I don’t know what to do!  
[9:38PM, 12.24.18] Pidge: Just fucking kiss him and get it over with.  
[9:39PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Don’t do that.  
[9:39PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Actually……  
[9:40PM, 12.24.18] Hunk: Listen to Pidge.  
[9:41PM, 12.24.18] Lance: BDABAHDBIDABF COQDE BVFIEQ HUNK!!!!  
[9:41PM, 12.24.18] Pidge: HAHA!!! LISTEN TO PIDGE!  
[9:42PM, 12.24.18] Lance: OMG NO! BYE

Lance covers his face and sighs, he wanted to get his blush to go down, not grow! His friends were going to be useless to him. He took another breath and opened his sibling group text, where the remaining nine unread texts waited for him.

[7:42PM, 12.24.18] Veronica: Hey Lancey, Mama told us what happened. Don’t panic, okay? You’ll be fine! You’re a smart guy, no matter what I usually tell you. Papa, Marco, and Luis are already trying to figure out if they can get down to the shop. We’ll get you out.  
[7:45PM, 12.24.18] Rachel: LANCE!!!! Are you okay? You aren’t texting us and I’m worried. Did your phone die? Text us back, okay?  
[8:02PM, 12.24.18] Rachel: OMG LANCE!!! YOU MISSED IT! MARCO JUST TRIED TO SNOWBOARD DOWN THE STREET AND HIT A STOP SIGN!!!!  
[8:03PM, 12.24.18] Rachel: <>  
[8:14PM, 12.24.18] Luis: Hey bud, sorry. We won’t be able to make it until the morning. And we got the bleeding stopped on Marco’s leg. Mama is scolding him now.  
[8:19PM, 12.24.18] Marco: hahahaha OMG! Lance you should be here to sneak out and snowboard the street with me! See you tomorrow.  
[8:59PM, 12.24.18] Veronica: Lance, mama said you were stuck with a customer, is it THAT customer??? :3c  
[9:09PM, 12.24.18] Rachel: OMG! Are you gonna fuck in the coffee shop?? Make sure you turn off the security cameras!!  
[9:12PM, 12.24.18] Luis: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. DO NOT DO THAT. DO NOT LISTEN TO OUR SISTERS.

Lance nearly dropped his phone and texted them them back.

[9:45PM, 12.24.18] Lance: BFIBIGEBIYWRNOWDVVNOISDDBI SFHOGSIUHBIHBSVVONU  
[9:46PM, 12.24.18] Rachel: Damn. Dicked Down December is really treating you good, baby brother!  
[9:47PM, 12.24.18] Luis: PLEASE STOP  
[9:47PM, 12.24.18] Veronica: That good?? Good thing Marco crashed! I don't want to walk in on that.  
[9:48PM, 12.24.18] Marco: Asshole! But same. I`ve seen enough of Lance for one lifetime.  
[9:49PM, 12.24.18] Lance: S. T. O. P.  
[9:50PM, 12.24.18] Rachel: Oh BIG SAME! Once was more than enough.  
[9:51PM, 12.24.18] Lance: I’m not texting any of you back anymore. I hope the heater breaks and I freeze to death.

With another frustrated groan, Lance turned back to the fridge he left wide open and grabbed a turkey sandwich and then slammed the door shut and stalked back out to the front.

“Oh. there you are. I was starting to think you were really mad at me.” Keith smiled and looked up at him from the couch. His face shifted to a frown, “Hey. Are you okay? Did I overstep? I’m sorry. I thought-- fuck. Lance I didn't mean--”

“What? Nonono! You are fine!” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “My siblings were texting me.” 

Keith's smile returned, more fond than before, “They’re the worst, right?”

“Absolutely!” Lance grinned and came back to the couch and sat beside Keith. “It’s your turn to pick the movie.”

“You know, I’m kind of feeling the Christmas Spirit...could you pick another to watch?”

Lance stopped unwrapping his sandwich and looked up at Keith with the biggest dumb grin on his face. “Keeiitthhh!!! It’s like your heart just grew three sizes!” Lance clutched his hands over his heart. “Now we have to watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas! The good one. The cartoon one.” He scooted closer to Keith so their thighs were pressed together and pulled the laptop to himself and began searching.

Keith covered the grin splitting his face with a hand and did his best to take a quiet deep breath. After giving himself a moment to calm down, he dropped his hand and let it rest on Lance’s thigh.

Lance bit his lip and scratched at the keyboard as the warmth of Keith’s hand seeped through his jeans and into his leg. He needed to keep it together. But quiznak did he want to kiss the guy next to him. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, Lance stretched his fingers and counted to three before he opened his eyes again. Yep. He was still pressed to Keith’s side and Keith’s hand was till on his thigh. And more than that, it was tracing little circles with his middle finger and Holy Crow how was he supposed to survive this 90 minute movie? Taking another breath for safe measure, Lance expanded the video and then pressed play before grabbing his sandwich and leaning back into Keith’s side. 

Once finishing his sandwich, Lance’s nerves began to calm and he cuddled closer to Keith. Lance lay his head against Keith’s shoulder, sitting on his own hip to drape his top leg over the other boy’s knee and wrapped his arms around Keith’s own. They stayed like this in a giddy silence as they continues to watch the movie. Lance could hear a heart thundering, but had no idea if it was his own or Keith’s, or maybe both. 

As the whos gathered in the middle of town, Keith’s laptop gave a low battery warning, but they both ignored it. Then as the Grinch realized that christmas did not come from a store, there was a loud bang somewhere outside and the boys were enveloped in darkness aside from the low glow of the laptop. They both jumped and Lance clutched even tighter to Keith’s arm. 

“Holy crow! What was that?!” His heart was thundering in his chest and he was certain Keith could feel it in his bicep.

“Looks like a transformer went out somewhere outside. Let’s just finish the movie and see if the power comes back up.” Keith rubbed his thigh and smiled at him in the dim light of the movie. 

Lance took a deep breath and nodded. How was his smile so calming and beautiful? It really did feel like Keith’s heart grew and opened up to him on this Christmas Eve. As Lance thought this, he turned to see the Grinch’s heart grow three sizes that day. But then the screen went black and they were in complete darkness. Lance laughed nervously, “Greeaattt.”

“Damn. I should have charged that.” Keith leaned into Lance and pulled his phone out with his free hand. The glow of his phone as he unlocked it illuminated their faces. 

Lance hadn’t realized how close Keith was; so close their heads were practically touching. He took a deep breath and slowly let go of Keith’s arm. “We have some candles in the back. I’m going to go get them. Stay here so I can find you when I get back.”

“Are you sure you don’t want help?”

“Yeah. The back is tight. Thanks though. I’ll be back.” Lance stoop and pulled out his own phone and turned on the flashlight and disappeared into the back room.

Keith sighed and looked back through his text conversation from earlier.

[9:03PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I FUCKED UP!!!  
[9:03PM, 12.24.18] Adam: What did you do?  
[9:03PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: What happened?  
[9:05PM, 12.24.18] Adam: Damn. he really fucked up.  
[9:05PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Not helpful! Just wait.  
[9:05PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Fuck. Where do I start? THIS BEAUTIFUL BOY KEEPS BEING /WAY/ TOO NICE! I told him we’ll watch a hallmark movie and he fucking cuddled with me on the couch and cfvsrdlcfvlv FUCK I think I have feelings for him! Hef uckingt oldm e “THATS GAY KEITH” AND I ALMOST KISSED HIM AND THEN I FUCKING RAN AWAY TO THE BATHROOM  
[9:07PM, 12.24.18] Adam: KEITH YOU FUCKING IDIOT SANDWICH  
[9:07PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Adam!! But Keith, I am with Adam. That boy likes you. You shouldn't have run away.  
[9:08PM, 12.24.18] Adam: FUCKING  
[9:08PM, 12.24.18] Adam: GO BACKA ND KISS HIM!!! AJBFDXTY  
[9:08PM, 12.24.18] Adam: I CANT BELIEVE YOU  
[9:09PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Keith, Trust us. He likes you! You’ve got this!  
[9:09PM, 12.24.18] Keith: It’s too fuckingl ate! I’m goingt o die in here now.  
[9:10PM, 12.24.18] Keith: Fuck  
[9:10PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I think you guys might be right.  
[9:10PM, 12.24.18] Adam: GO GET THAT FINE CUBAN ASS  
[9:11PM, 12.24.18] Shiro: Go get him! You’ve got this!

Keith groans and started a new text.

[11:41PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I tried. :/  
[11:43PM, 12.24.18] Keith: I’m sure you two are asleep, but I wanted to give you some updates. Since you guys like to worry so much. So, we were eating dinner and watching a movie and there was a loud bang. Pretty sure a transformer blew. So we have no power. My phone is at 30% so I’m going to power down in case of an emergency. Here is to hoping it doesn’t stay out. I’m going to miss the heater. Anyways, Signing Off. K^2

He looked up as Lance came out with a lit candle and set it on the coffee table. He powered down his phone and set it down. “You look really pretty in candlelight.” 

“Pft. Look who’s talking.” Lance smiled at him. “I’m going to go light the rest of the candles.” Lance disappeared into the dark, singing quietly to himself in spanish, he reappeared when he lit another candle and placed it on the drink bar. It was like a game of Marco Polo, Keith thought to himself. He kept losing sight of Lance, but he could follow his voice, still singing to himself, until he showed up again in a different part of the coffee shop. Slowly, the whole shop was visible in the dim light of the candles Lance placed around the room. Keith smiled to himself. Lance looked perfect in his dumb christmas sweater and illuminated by soft candlelight, he practically glowed. Unable to sit back any longer, Keith made his way across the room to Lance and stood in front of him and lifted his chin to look at him.

“Your voice is as gorgeous as you are.” Keith smiled and leaned closer, “Will you sing that song for me?”

Lance faltered and blushed as he made eye contact with Keith. “I-what?”Lance bit his lip, “But it's a christmas song.”

“Even better. What is the song? I just want to hear you sing again.”

“Cancion de Navidad. My mama always sang it to us… but uh,” he worried his lip and Keith softly stroked his cheek with his thumb, then suddenly Lance took that hand in his own and wraps the other around his back. “Under one condition. You have to dance with me while I sing.” Lance looked up at Keith with a suave confident grin as the blush crept across his cheeks. “Deal?”

“Incredible,” Keith muttered as blush spread across his own cheeks. “Yeah. Deal. But I’m probably a terrible dancer.”

“Probably? Have you not danced with anyone before?”

Keith looked away and shook his head, “No…”

Lance pulled Keith closer to him and his grin morphed into a smirk, “Good thing you have the best lead and teacher. Do you trust me?”

Keith looked back and nodded, “Yeah. I do.” 

Without another word, Lance hummed and began moving them to the tune he provided. After correcting his footwork a little, Lance started to move them around the floor, singing quietly. “El fin de año huele a compras, enhorabuenas y postales, con votos de renovación; y yo que sé del otro mundo, que pide vida en los portales, me doy a hacer una canción.”

Keith was so distracted by Lance’s everything, he forgot they were even dancing. He forgot that he was snowed in and they had no electricity. He forgot that he was alone for christmas. All he knew was he wanted to spend every moment with Lance.

“La gente luce estar de acuerdo, maravillosamente todo, parece afín al celebrar. Unos festejan sus millones, otros la camisita limpia, y hay quien no sabe qué es brindar.”

Lance danced them around a table as he came to the first chorus, locking eyes as he crooned, “Mi canción no es del cielo, las estrellas, la luna, porque a ti te la entrego, que no tienes ninguna.” 

Keith had no idea what Lance was saying, but it didn't matter. It was beautiful and just for him. 

“Mi canción no es tan sólo, de quien pueda escucharla, porque a veces el sordo, lleva más para amarla.”

Keith leaned his head down slightly and pressed his forehead to Lance’s own, smiling and listening to him sing. 

“Tener no es signo de malvado, y no tener tampoco es prueba, de que acompañe la virtud; pero el que nace bien parado, en procurarse lo que anhela, no tiene que invertir salud.” 

Lance held eye contact with Keith and slid his hand down to his lower back, holding him close. 

“Por eso canto a quien no escucha, a quien no dejan escucharme, a quien ya nunca me escuchó: al que su cotidiana lucha, me da razones para amarle: a aquel que nadie le cantó.”

Keith held his gaze and slid his free hand up his partner’s back. Lightly rubbing his neck.

“Mi canción no es del cielo, las estrellas, la luna, porque a ti te la entrego, que no tienes ninguna.”

Keith threaded his fingers into the hair at the base of Lance’s head and massaged with the padds of his fingers. Lance exhaled and his eyes slid closed.

“Mi canción no es tan sólo, de quien pueda escucharla, porque a veces el sordo--”

 

Lance shifted their dance in small circles near the bar, opening his eyes as he sang the last line. “lleva más para amarla.” 

“Gorgeous,” Keith whispered. He lifted his other hand to hold Lance’s cheek as he leaned forward and captured his lips. 

Lance inhaled surprised and then quickly melted into him, kissing back with desperation of someone that has been dying to do this for months. He gripped Keith’s biceps and closed his eyes. Faintly, the bell tower began counting off the top of the hour. Lance slowly pulled back as the twelfth bell rang out. With a soft smile, l he caught Keith’s eye, “Merry Christmas.”

Keith gently rubbed his thumb over Lance’s cheek and smiled back, “Merry Christmas, Lance.” He slid his other hand forward to cup his other cheek, “You’ve converted me, I’ve found my christmas spirit. In you.”

Lance grinned and gripped Keith’s arms, “I knew you could find it.” He tilted his head up and smirked, “Oh. We’re under the mistletoe…” 

“I guess that means I better kiss you again.” Before Lance could respond, Keith leaned in and kissed him. He kissed him slower this time, taking his time. Making sure Lance understood his feelings, just from this shared moment. Even as the kiss ended, Keith stayed there, keeping his lips softly touching Lance’s own. “Lance, I--”

“Took long enough!” He laughed against Keith’s lips and gave him a small peck, “Keith, I like you a lot.” 

“I like you too.” Keith smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s not easy confessing to someone like you.”

“Like me? What does that mean?”

“Confident, charming, social. All the things I‘m not.” 

With a beaming smile, Lance took Keith’s hand and suddenly pulled him back to the couch. “You know, they say opposites attract. So I guess it’s good that I’m everything you’re not. We complete each other.” He sat down and pulled Keith with him, the other boy narrowly missing landing on top of him. “Besides, I know I’m great, but I don’t want to date myself.

Landing just next to Lance, Keith scoffed, “Who said I wanted to date you?”

“Wow. Okay, I thought we were being cute. But okay, mullet, I guess you don’t want to cuddle and you’d rather sleep on a chair alone.”

“That is definitely not what I said. And I will have you know, that I am not sleeping in a chair. Besides, if we sleep together, we will stay warmer.”

“You want to sleep with me?”

“Ah- shdhhhh-- That's not what I mean and you know it!”

Lance laughed as a blush spread across Keith's face, “I know, but I love when you blush.” He grinned and squeezed Keith's hand. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

Keith groaned and rubbed his face. “You are ridiculous. You know that, right?”

“I've heard I'm pretty great. Are you going to answer?”

“No. I'm going to grab our jackets so we have something to cover ourselves with.” He stood and went back towards the door and collected their discarded coats.

“Okay, well, I like sleeping on my back, so I guess I'll lay down, and you can figure out what you're doing.”

“I'm not going to sleep on top of you.”

“You really don't want to top me, do you?”

‘Oh. My God. Would you stop that? Just lay down so I can lay with you.” Keith came back with their jackets and tossed one on Lance. “I’m actually pretty tired,” he yawned.

Lance laughed and it turned into a yawn, “Yeah. Okay.” Lance grabbed the two pillows and adjusted them on the couch before laying down with his arms behind his head. “Ready.”

After taking a moment to compose himself, Keith carefully climbed over Lance onto the couch. He laid down on his side between the back of the couch and Lance. After moving down a little, Keith shifted his weight and draped himself over Lance.

“Mmm, I won’t need a blanket with you here.” Lance grinned and brought one arm down to place on Keith’s back. “This is actually really comfortable. Are you good?”

“Yeah. I’m...I’m good. Comfortable.” Keith took a deep breath in through his nose and closed his eyes. “Happy.” He exhaled against Lance’s neck. “Perfect.”

Lance blushed and shivered. “Oh.” He smiled and brought his other hand down to brush hair out of Keith`s face. “Perfect.” Lance yawned again and then ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, “G’night, Keith.” He closed his eyes and kept running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Mmm, night Lance.” He yawned and nuzzled his face into Lance’s neck. Within minutes, Keith’s breathing slowed and his weight adjusted off his hip to the rest of his body, pressing him more firmly against Lance. 

Lance fought to stay up as long as he could to enjoy this moment, but the weight of Keith and the events of the day were enough to have him out just a few minutes later. Lulled into a deep sleep by the breaths against his neck.

Keith jerked awake to a loud banging. He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with the very cute barista from the coffee shop that he slowly remembered he was trapped in. Before he could continue to process, there was a loud banging again, Keith pulled his attention from the boy waking up beneath him to look towards the noise. 

“Veronica?!” Lance gasped and grabbed Keith’s face, turning it back to look at him. “We are getting out! Thank you for keeping me safe and warm.” Lance pulled him down and kissed him. The kiss was meant to be short, but Keith didn’t want things to end yet, he didn’t want the spell to be broken, he didn’t want to be alone on christmas. So as Lance started to pull away, Keith chased him back in. He ran his fingers into his hair and kissed him until they needed to breathe. 

Then slowly Keith pulled away and smiled at Lance, “Anytime. There is no one I’d rather get snowed in with, than you.” 

“Wow.” Lance grinned and gave him a soft peck. “That’s cute, but can we just go on a regular date instead?”

Keith laughed, “Yeah. That’s probably a better idea.” He jumped as Veronica hit the door again, having forgotten that she was there. Slowly he climbed off of Lance and stretched out.

Lance rolled off the couch, landing on his hands and feet and sprinted for the door. He flung it open and suddenly his whole family piled in the shop. “You guys!!! I can’t believe you saved me!” 

Suddenly feeling like he was intruding, Keith gathered his things together quietly and pulled on his coat and hat. Lance was squashed in a group hug as he snuck passed them and started out the door. 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

Keith stopped in his tracks and turned to see Lance rushing over to him. “Home? Where else would I be going?”

“Well, first off, you didn’t give me your number.” Lance pouted at him. “And second, you can’t spend Christmas alone. You can’t tell me after all that convincing, you still want to spend the day alone?”

“No...not really. But I’ll have christmas tomorrow when Shiro gets home.” Keith smiled and held out his hand, “But I can give you my number.”

Lance smiled and took his hand. “No. You are coming over for christmas.”

“What?!” Keith tried to pull his hand away, but Lance held tight. “I can’t. It’s Christmas. I can’t just come over.”

Suddenly the boys were flanked by Veronica and Rachel. “He’s coming over for Christmas?” Veronica asked.

“Didn’t get enough of each other last night?” Rachel chimed in.

“Ah- that- you- Can you not??” Lance gaped at them.

“No. Uh...I’m heading home.”

“Not enough? Heading to our home? Perfect. I’ll tell mama. She’ll be thrilled to treat the man that saved her baby from a melt down to dinner.” Rachel grinned as her call connected.

“What?! That’s not what I just said!” 

Lance groaned and leaned against Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t even try and fight it. It’s too late now.”

Rachel grinned and headed out the door, “Hi mama! Lance is bringing that boy home for Christmas! Si! Mhmm. See you soon! Mhmm. Luis is driving. Mhmm. Okay. Mhmm. Si. I’ll tell him. Okay. Love you. Byeeee!” She spun around and grinned at them. “Mom said we had to delay a little. So, Keith, right? How far is your place?”

“No.” Lance and Keith said in unison.

“What do you mean ‘No’?” Rachel eyed them. “Why are you still holding hands? Did you actually fu--”

“NO!” Lance cut her off and pulled his hand away. “Can we please just go home?”

“Yeah.” Luis cut into their view. “I would like to get back as well. And I’m driving, so out you all go.”

Rachel pouted and headed out, ”You’re never any fun.”

Veronica and Marco were then ushered out behind her by Luis. Lance smiled and looked at Keith, “Please come over for Christmas.”

Keith sighed and then took Lance’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Okay, but I get to take you on our next date.” He grinned as a flush spread across Lance’s face. “Deal?”

“Yeah. Deal.” Lance grinned and walked out of the shop hand in hand with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Only fluff was so hard for me, but I think I did pretty well!! Find me on tumblr and Twitter! Username: ladisadi
> 
> The song Lance sings is "Cancion de Navidad" by Silvio Rodriguez


End file.
